


Reason for the Fight

by love_in_the_stars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally asks Sam how he gained control over Lucifer. Season Five spoilers, vague for six/seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason for the Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG
> 
> Characters: Sam, Dean. Gen.
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Spoilers: Season Five, vague Season six/seven

It had been weighting on him, not enough to truly bother considering there were a thousand other more important things going on but now that he had his brother, not just a Sam-shaped husk, Dean wanted to know. Needed to know how Sam was able to wrestle control from the Devil at Stull Cemetery when he couldn't before when hopped up on demon blood.

So, one quiet night that it was, as always, just the two of them in the Impala Dean finally asked. 

“How'd you do it, Sammy?”

From the passenger side, Sam lifted his head off the window and blinked at him. “Do what?”

“Yank back the control of your meat suit before...you know.”

“Oh,” Sam breathed. “Well, honestly, it was you,” his brother paused then amended. “Us. It was us, all three of us.”

Dean almost smiled but caught an inconsistency in what Sam said. “Three of us?”

Sam smiled at him, eyes happy bright, not shadowed by hallucinations and fire. “Yeah. You, me and your loyal girl,” he said with a pat to the dashboard of the Impala. “Sentimental you, every time you rebuild or fix her up you always make sure every mark we've left on her remains. Like the initials by the back window, the legos in the vent and my army man in the cigarette tray. Believe it or not Dean, I saw that thing in the exact some place I'd put it so long ago and...well, it made me remember everything we've gone through together. Next thing I knew I'd swapped places with Lucifer and he was trapped behind that glass wall.”

This was the first time Sam had spoken about what it was like to be vessel to the devil and Dean ached to hear this glimpse.

“Boy was he as surprised as I was and not happy at all about it either.”

Sam, bless him, sounded smug and Dean grinned helplessly at him, “first ever to make an angel his bitch, Sammy. Why am I not surprised.”

But then, to truly surprise him, Sam flinched and said softly, “he made up for it though.”

“Yeah and look where he is now compared to you. You're here, you're free, he's not” Dean pointed out, hoping against everything that the more he said it the more Sam would believe it.

Sam nodded but said nothing more and Dean looked out his side window. His brother did the impossible, not on his own but he did it.

Dean couldn't be more proud and now all he needed to do was find some way to fix his little brother. Sam saved the world, it was time someone saved Sam and Dean had a lot to make up for.


End file.
